


Care For Me

by RoseyWinter



Series: March Ado About Nothing [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Roman playing up a paper cut simply for spite because of course, dramatic prince is dramatic, family bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Roman gets a paper cut and Janus could care less. Enter Patton.Prompts: Broken Trust/Betrayal, Torture, *Accident*Written for a monthly writing challenge that takes traditionally angsty prompts and fills them in the least angsty way possible.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: March Ado About Nothing [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191239
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Care For Me

It wasn’t that bad, Roman knew it wasn’t. It couldn’t be, paper can only do so much damage against skin and what it could wasn’t really that much when you really got down to it. He hadn’t been stabbed, a sword hadn’t been taken and sliced against him, No great, spiked mace had been smashed against his head. For all intents and purposes he was perfectly alright.

But it hurt like an absolute bitch, and everyone was going to know it.

“Oh my hand!” He flailed about briefly, the stinging of the cut sending a buzzing shock up to his elbow as the tiniest bead of blood appeared over the cut. “Ow, ow that hurts!” 

“Oh no, Roman! Are you okay, what did you do?” While Janus stood a foot away, scrutinizing him with a knowing squint and altogether looking thoroughly unimpressed,Patton rushed over from the other side of the kitchen with his face pinched in worry. 

“My finger Patton- I’ve had a terrible accident! I fear I sliced it on the recipe book!” As dramatic as Roman was he didn’t want to actually worry Patton, he did however, want just a little more sympathy than the side beside him was currently giving him. Melodramatic theatrics be damned, he wanted a bandaid!

“Janus how could you just stand there?” Patton carefully took Roman’s hand and tutted at the not even red finger, thin cut already sealed to the naked eye but taking the time to wipe it with the clean dishrag nonetheless and rush to the drawer to grab a bandage.

“Oh my apologies, I suppose I should have thought to grab the tourniquet for how the fingers practically hanging by a thread.” Janus rolled his eyes in Roman’s direction, the princely side simply giving him a smug smile in return as a glittery bandaid was placed securely over the wound.

“You shouldn’t use that hand right now, give your finger time to heal. Janus, you're on recipe reading dutty.”

“I- what?” Janus sputtered, setting down the wine glass he had been nursing that Roman was reasonably sure was filled with alcohol-free apple juice. “It’s a papercut!”

“That you don’t have on your finger so please turn the page and tell me what to do next.” Patton turned with a wink in Roman’s directions before Janus could protest anymore, leaving the other to grumble under his breath and pull the book closer to him.

A paper cut really wasn’t that bad, Roman knew. But it hurt- and the dramatics pissed Janus off- so really he couldn’t be blamed for the end result as he watched with delight as Janus hummed and hawed through the directions and Patton made a mess of the kitchen, all while he sat with his finger held high and sipped juice from his own glass with a grin.


End file.
